Un día con papá
by Tavata
Summary: El rey Mufasa ha prometido pasar un gran día con su hijo, desde el amanecer hasta que aparezcan las estrellas ¿qué ha preparado para el pequeño Simba?
1. CAPITULO 1 Mañana

**CAPITULO 1. Mañana.**

Esa noche no había luna, las estrellas brillaban mágicamente; las tierras del reino de los leones parecían más tranquilas que nunca; tal vez no solamente era la magia que envuelve las tierras de África, tal vez también influía que el inquieto príncipe, el hijo del rey Mufasa estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la Roca del Rey.

El pequeño Simba aún era un cachorro, un cachorro adorado por su padre y por su madre, que disfrutaba de la emoción de sus aventuras infantiles con su tierna amiguita Nala, una vida llena de felicidad era la del pequeño cachorro, una vida que aún distaba mucho de conocer las desgracias…

Esta historia comienza esa noche, la noche anterior a la promesa de un padre, de permitir que su pequeño cachorro le acompañara para mostrarle las tierras del reino; el rey Mufasa había prometido a su hijo una convivencia "padre e hijo" de esas que tanto odiaba Scar.

Mufasa había planeado esto durante varios días, Simba ya había subido a la parte más alta de la Roca del Rey para ver la salida del sol, ya conocía el manantial, por lo que el rey había decidido que su pequeño hijo estaba listo para otras cosas.

El sol despunto prometiendo a todos los animales de la sábana, un nuevo día. A penas su tiernos rayos tocaban la tierra cuando el pequeño Simba, ya levantado corría al encuentro de su padre…

Mufasa también sabía como es que lo levantaba su pequeño hijo, así que bostezando consiguió salir antes de que su hijo entrara y subiendo a la loza donde dormían él y Sarabi, le golpeara con su pequeña cabeza, en su mejilla.

Buenos días papá- saludo Simba con una sonrisa.

Buenos días hijo, ¿estas listo?- pregunto el rey mirando tiernamente a su hijo.

SI- grito emocionado Simba.

Shhhh- le cayo el rey, indicando silencio con su garra- No querrás que nos acompañe Zazu ¿o sí?

Simba no quería que "pico de banana" los acompañara, siempre que Zazu seguía al rey Mufasa, este terminaba reportando todo lo que sucedía en las tierras del reino, y Simba tenía que practicar sus lecciones de salto.

Eso imagine- sonrió el rey, al ver la cara de su hijo- ahora andando, las leonas están avisadas de a donde vamos, y tu madre no tendrá ningún problema en manejar el reino sola.

¿Mamá no va a venir? ¡Guau!- se emociono el pequeño, ya que sabía tendría a su padre con él todo el día.

Realmente era un premio que Simba se había ganado, ya que no se había metido en problemas durante una semana completa –el incidente de los rinocerontes, no cuenta para nada en el conteo, así que sí alguno de ustedes lo recuerda; por favor no se lo digan al rey ¿de acuerdo?-

El rey Mufasa acompañado de su hijo comenzó el descenso de la Roca del Rey, pasaron a beber un poco de agua y continuaron su camino; Simba estaba muy emocionado ¿a dónde lo llevaría su padre? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba su cabecita desde que se acostara la noche anterior, estaba muy emocionado; había imaginado mil y un lugares a donde su padre lo llevaría, cada lugar más maravilloso que el anterior.

La imaginación del joven príncipe, nunca hubiera imaginado a donde su padre lo llevaría.

¿Estas cansado Simba?- pregunto el rey, cuando ya llevaban unas horas avanzando.

No – dijo un entusiasta pero cansado Simba.

Bien, porque tu padre sí esta cansado- mintió su padre, para darle oportunidad de que descansara.

El rey eligió un frondoso árbol para echarse y dejar que su hijo hiciera lo mismo, Simba no había comido y su pancita gruño en ese momento, su padre se sonrió.

Ya casi llegamos a nuestra primera parada Simba- dijo el rey- ahí podrás comer todo lo que quieras.

¿antílope?- pregunto Simba saboreando la carne.

Oh, la probarás, como las leonas nunca te la han dado, hijo mío- dijo el rey, de tal forma que hizo que su hijo se emocionara.

Continuaron su camino, para sorpresa de Simba se acercaron un poco al límite de los desiertos, no el límite norte; el que esta prohibido por ser el límite de más allá del reino, era algo así como noroeste, o algo semejante; pero daba igual saber o no las coordenadas exactas, ya que el pequeño Simba no sabría encontrar el camino solo.

El calor se hacía cada vez mayor, y Simba estaba comenzando a sentir mucha sed y hambre; cuando su padre se detuvo; Simba se detuvo a su vez en el momento exacto ya que de otra forma hubiera chocado de frente con la pata trasera de su padre.

El lugar donde el rey se había detenido era completamente desconocido para Simba. Esta entre una abertura de un acantilado, al parecer servía de refugio para alguien, ya que lo que asemejaría la entrada estaba protegido por unas zarzas con todo y espinas pero secas.

Simba se desilusionó un poco ¿este era el lugar que quería mostrarle su padre?

¡Jwahir!- gritó el rey a la abertura.

Obviamente estaba llamando a alguien pero Simba nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

Una vez más su padre gritó el mismo nombre, que ahora retumbó más por el eco, de pronto para asombro de Simba una leona se asomo de entre la zarza.

Su majestad- dijo con una reverencia mientras se mostraba algo apenada de haber hecho esperar al rey.

Era una leona de pelaje dorado y unos ojos muy expresivos de color ámbar.

No era mi intención hacerle esperar, mi rey; es solamente que aún no tenía preparado su "encargo" estoy muy apenada- se deshacía en disculpas.

No estoy molesto, al contrario, te estoy agradecido de que tengas tiempo para mí y mi hijo- dijo el rey sonriéndole a la leona, la cual ya no estuvo tan apenada- Simba – dirigiéndose a su hijo- esta leona se llama Jwahir, es la encargada de vigilar este límite, algo así como un centinela.

¿Y porque esta sola?- se aventuro a preguntar el pequeño.

Es que soy un poquito tímida- dijo la leona- prefiero cazar sola, y estar en silencio; las demás siempre hacen mucho ruido, por eso el rey me permite estar aquí.

Pero aquí no hay nada- dijo Simba mirando a todas partes.

Así es mejor- sonrió la leona.

Jwahir, el príncipe esta hambriento y tu rey también- dijo el rey mostrando una sonrisa y sus colmillos.

Todo esta listo, mi rey- dijo la Jwahir haciendo una caravana.

Simba siguió a su padre al interior de la abertura, con cuidado de no picarse con las zarzas; en el interior era una cueva iluminada por el sol, Jwahir les explico que la luz del sol entraba por diferentes orificios que la roca tenía; la lluvia –cuando llovía- también entraba pero nunca sufría las inclemencias del clima por que el agua que se filtraba en el día se evaporaba y refrescaba el lugar; y en las noches el calor que había almacenado la roca, la mantenía caliente.

Lo que realmente quería Simba era saber a que hora iban a comer, estaba por preguntarlo cuando para su sorpresa, vio en una loza mucha carne. Y no cualquier carne, sino carne de antílope, su favorita, no espero que Jwahir se lo repitiera, comenzó a comer y simplemente estaba deliciosa. Jwahir les explico que esta carne, la había cazado como toda leona, pero que le había puesto jugo de unas calabacillas que había en otro recodo del acantilado, lo que le permitía ser dulce y durar más de lo que dura la carne –como cuando alguien prepara cecina, (carne salada)-

El agua tampoco era problema ya que Jwahir la recolectaba de lo que filtraba la roca, y Simba comprobó que era deliciosa, y con la sed que tenía no podía pedir algo mejor.

Una vez que terminaron, el rey y su hijo escucharon como Jwahir les daba reporte de que afortunadamente no había presencia de hienas en ese límite del reino, además las hienas no se aventurarían a cruzar el cercano desierto.

Gracias Jwahir, fue justamente como lo había planeado- dijo el rey cuando se despedían frente a las zarzas.

Fue un placer, oh rey; por favor dad mis saludos a la reina Sarabi, y a las demás leonas – les pidió cortésmente Jwahir.

Así será, Jwahir- se despidió el rey.

Adiós Jwahir, espero volver a verte; cuando sea rey, serás una de mis cazadoras- se despidió Simba siguiendo a su padre.

Adiós príncipe- se despidió Jwahir- cuando seas rey, seguiré vigilando este límite si me lo permites.

Simba y su padre se alejaron dejando a Jwahir disfrutar la soledad del desierto que tanto le gustaba.

¿No vamo a regresar tan pronto a casa, verdad?- pregunto Simba a su padre, ya que el pequeño quería seguir disfrutando el solo a su padre.

Oh Simba- sonrió el rey Mufasa- este día apenas comienza.

El pequeño Simba sonrió complacido a su padre, mientras lo seguía; ahora subiendo por una parte del acantilado cada vez más alejándose del desierto pero sin tomar el camino que los llevaría de regreso a la Roca del Rey.

Continuara…


	2. CAPITULO 2 Medio día

**CAPITULO 2. Medio día.**

Mufasa continuo subiendo por el acantilado, una vez que llevaban más de la mitad del ascenso Simba sintió un poco de miedo al mirar hacia abajo, y ver la altura. Como su padre continuaba subiendo sin mostrar ni el más mínimo asomo de temor, el pequeño cachorro decidió que debía seguir el ejemplo de su valiente padre, y reuniendo su valor continuo siempre tras de él.

Para alivio del pequeño Simba, la cima no tardo en aparecer, una vez arriba; el rey le indicó a su hijo que si quería descansar un poco podía hacerlo. Simba no espero a que se lo repitieran, aunque el sol ya estaba en lo alto, y no había nada que pudiera hacerles sombra, se echo en el suelo, para dejar descansar un poco las doloridas patas.

¿Tú no vas a descansar?- le pregunto Simba a su padre cuando vio que el rey no parecía cansado.

No, tu padre es muy resistente- se sonrió el rey (la verdad si estaba cansado, pero; no podía verse débil ante los ojos de su hijo).

Simba admiraba como nadie a su padre, era valiente, noble, generoso, era el mejor ejemplo gran padre, y rey. Simba siempre se preguntaba si un día llegaría a ser tan valiente como su padre.

¿Qué ves?- le pregunto el cachorro levantándose al ver que su padre miraba hacia abajo en el extremo del acantilado.

El reino- dijo el rey; Simba hizo una mueca de desagrado, su padre ya estaba pensando en sus obligaciones como monarca y olvidaría que estaba con su hijo- no pongas esa cara Simba- dijo el rey al ver la mueca de su cachorro- si veo mi reino; es porque me gusta pensar en el futuro. Imaginar como será todavía más esplendoroso cuando tú seas rey. Cuando yo ya sea viejo y el sol se ponga en mi reinado, saliendo contigo como nuevo rey; cuando tus cachorros, vayan a verme a mi retiro y me digan "abuelo Mufasa, nuestro padre hoy nos ha enseñado el reino" como yo ya he hecho contigo ó cuando digan "abuelo Mufasa, nuestro padre ha planeado llevarnos a ver a Jwahir-que será una leona de edad- y después nos llevará a ver a los mughucks.."

Simba no estaba muy interesado en que su padre le hablara, del futuro; el lo único que quería era llegar a ser grande y ser un rey; pero, ¿Qué había dicho su padre? ¿Qué eran los mughucks?

Papá, ¿qué son los mughucks?- pregunto desconcertado Simba.

Mufasa, solo se sonrió.

Creo que he hablado demás- dijo con una mirada misteriosa a su hijo- ahora andando; ya hemos descansado, y con este calor, no me sorprendería que los mughucks ya nos estén esperando…

Sí, pero, ¿Qué son los mughucks?- volvió a preguntar Simba poniendo carita enojada (esa, donde frunce un poquito el ceño que tanto divertía a su padre).

Oh, Simba; no seas tan curioso, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos- dijo el rey comenzando a caminar.

Por favor, sí- Simba pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja enseñando sus blancos colmillitos- dime que son los mughucks ¿si?

No funcionará ese truco conmigo jovencito- dijo Mufasa volteando a ver a su hijo- eso solo funciona con tu madre, y cuando estas apoyado por Nala.

Simba no pudo enterarse de que eran los mughucks en ese momento, solamente pudo seguir a su padre, arrastrando su cola, en el polvoroso acantilado.

Por favor Simba, no pongas esa cara- le dijo su padre después de que el cachorro le siguiera en silencio un poco molesto por no enterarse de que eran los mughucks- mira el sol ya muestra nuestras sombras en la tierra; el calor ya no es tan fuerte ¿no puede hacer tu padre algo, para que no estés molesto?- el rey pone la misma sonrisa cómplice de travesuras que su hijo pone para convencer a su madre, de que lo deje ir a jugar con Nala.

Bueno…- comienza Simba- creo que sí hay algo…

Este es tu día hijo, dime lo que quieras y lo tendrás- dijo solemnemente el rey Mufasa.

Yo quiero- dijo Simba pensando en lo que podría pedirle a su padre- yo quiero…. ¡Qué juegues conmigo, a la tienes! (la tienes, es un juego donde te tocan con tu garra, y tu "la tienes", tienes que tocar a tu vez a los demás porque si no tocas a nadie, tú pierdes ¿no lo conocían?, por favor, es muy popular entre los leones cachorros y jóvenes)

Oh, jo, no sabes en que problema te has metido jovencito- dijo su padre poniéndose a la altura de su hijo- porque nadie le gana a la tienes a tu padre…

Fue una suerte que el acantilado fuera dejado atrás desde hacia una media hora; porque apenas termino de hablar el rey Mufasa, el intrépido Simba le toco en un cojín de su pata derecha con su pequeña garrita "la tienes" gritó contento, el rey Mufasa comenzó a jugar con su hijo, saltando, evitando que lo tocara, tocándolo a su vez, riendo, arrinconándolo, el pequeño Simba se divertía mucho con este juego, le gustaba jugarlo con Nala; pero, con su padre todavía era más divertido.

Después de un "la tienes" bastante extenso, y un muy cansado rey Mufasa, que a pesar de sus intentos era superado por su cachorro, decidieron dejar el juego por la paz, Simba había ganado, siempre ganaba ¿acaso el rey Mufasa lo dejaba ganar? Na, eso era imposible.

El juego los había hecho entrar una vez más a la sábana; Simba recordó de pronto a los mughucks ¿Dónde podrían estar? Se preguntaba, nunca había escuchado de ellos, las leonas nunca los habían atrapado, así que seguramente no eran comida; pero, Zazu nunca había dado ningún reporte –en el reporte matutino- de que tuvieran algún problema; así que no daban y no tenían problemas. Ahora bien, Nala nunca había dicho o escuchado de los mughucks y por supuesto el tío Scar que no acostumbraba tratar con lo molestos animales y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en un lugar alejado de los demás habitantes de la roca del rey nunca habría tenido información sobre los mughucks.

¿Ya estas pensando otra vez en los mughucks?- le pregunto el rey a su hijo, cuando este una vez más se quedo callado.

¿Cómo son?- pregunto Simba esperando tener más información de los mughucks por parte de su padre.

Adivina- le sugirió su padre mientras comenzaba a orientarse entre un grupo de árboles sin que Simba se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿tienen alas?

-No

-¿pueden nadar?

-No

-¿viven bajo tierra?

-No

-¿comen carne?

-No

Mientras Simba seguía imaginando como eran, donde vivían o que podían hacer, el rey Mufasa había encontrado un camino que seguir, Simba seguía las huellas de su padre sin llegar a imaginarse a donde lo llevaba, el calor del desierto y las duras piedras del acantilado habían quedado atrás, ahora el pastizal era lo que ocupaba toda la vista, los árboles cada vez más separados entre sí parecían ser sus únicos compañeros de travesía.

Simba continuo preguntando, repitiendo preguntas sin darse cuenta y a cada pregunta su padre solamente contestaba con un no, y sin voltear a verlo.

Oh, me doy por vencido- dijo Simba dejándose caer de sentón sobre sus cuartos traseros.

Su padre giro para verlo, mientras le sonreía.

Oh, Simba- le dijo frotando su gran nariz, contra su mejilla- intenta una vez más.

Una pregunta más, Simba estaba un poco molesto; como todo niño pequeño le molestaba que las cosas no le salieran a la primera, solo lo intentaría una vez más; y solo porque su padre había insistido.

¿los mughucks están cerca?- pregunto Simba mirando a su padre a los ojos.

Los ojos del rey Mufasa brillaron, y una sonrisa apareció en su noble rostro.

Sí, los mughucks están muy cerca, Simba- dijo levantando a su hijo con su garra- Cuando yo era pequeño- comenzó- mi padre y yo, hicimos un recorrido parecido al que tú y yo estamos haciendo ahora…

¿y el tío Scar?- pregunto Simba interesado en el relato de su padre.

El decidió no venir- dijo Mufasa recordando- no le gustaba hacer muchas cosas cuando mi padre estaba conmigo- bueno, lo importante- dijo el rey alejando esa parte de los recuerdos- es que después de que el medio día había pasado; mi padre tuvo que dejarme solo, yo estaba molesto Simba, cuando te prometen pasar todo el día contigo, es todo el día; ahora entiendo que él tenía las responsabilidades que tiene el rey, pero en ese momento yo solo me quede esperando a que regresara… Fue entonces cuando encontré un camino que ningún león había seguido nunca… un camino que hoy he encontrado una vez más hijo, solamente para que tú puedas seguirlo… y al final de ese camino encontraremos una vez más a los mughucks; ni siquiera tu madre los conoce, no se dejan ver por ninguna leona; les asustan, yo les encontré en su refugio; y ahora yo te lo mostraré Simba, para que los conozcas y respetes como a toda criatura que forma parte del ciclo de la vida…

Guau…- fue lo único que pudo pensar Simba como una respuesta.

Ahora sígueme hijo mío- dijo el rey Mufasa una vez más en un tono jovial no tan solemne.

Simba estaba ansioso, los árboles habían desaparecido, habían llegado a un lugar donde solamente había dos enormes piedras de forma completamente irregular como si se tratase de una entrada, Simba se preguntaba ¿A dónde llevaba una entrada a ningún lado? Ya que las dos piedras solamente estaban ahí, en medio de la nada, adelante, atrás y a sus lados solamente se extendían las bastas planicies del reino de los leones. ¿y si todo era una broma de su padre? ¿y si no había nada, y los mughucks solamente eran una invención? Simba negó rotundamente esta última idea. Su padre nunca, pero nunca, le haría algo así ¿o sí?

¿Qué ocurre Simba?- pregunto el rey cuando vio que Simba se detenía una vez más- ¿no querías ver a los mughucks?

Es que…- dijo Simba sin saber como empezar- ahí no hay nada…

Oh Simba- dijo el rey Mufasa frotando su cabeza con la de su cachorro- claro, que hay algo, un algo que he esperado mostrarte desde hacia tiempo, un algo que espero te guste ¿acaso, no es hoy nuestro día padre e hijo?

Simba afirmo con su cabeza, cierto su padre había prometido un gran día padre e hijo y seguramente había planeado algo fantástico.

Bien, en ese caso; prepárate para pasar todo lo que resta de la tarde con los mughucks, hijo mío- dijo el rey Mufasa mientras avanzaba hacia las dos piedras seguido de su hijo.

Continuara.


	3. CAPITULO 3 Atardecer

**CAPITULO 3. Atardecer.**

Simba siguió a su padre, ambos atravesaron las dos piedras; usando la lógica, era de suponer que nada cambiaría, la sábana africana continuaría siendo como siempre, y Simba se llevaría una desilusión por que su padre le habría engañado con respecto a los mughucks…

Pero como ustedes y yo sabemos, el rey Mufasa nunca le ha mentido a su hijo. Las tierras de África están llenas de magia y una puerta siempre da a algún lado.

Yo no veo nada- se quejo Simba arrugando su nariz.

De pronto guardo silencio, la luz del sol empezaba a volverse más clara, la tarde llegaba, y frente a su padre que se había detenido ya no estaban los pastizales, ahora todo era de un verde esmeralda, ¿cómo puedo darles una idea del color? ¡Ya sé!, como cuando Simba canta "quiero ya ser un rey", los árboles eran de raros colores, y el aroma era delicioso, ya no era solo hierba y tierra; ahora era un aroma muy interesante que recordaba los olores de los dulces, los caramelos y las frutas.

Simba no cabía en su asombro, el rey Mufasa le sonreía abiertamente; parecía como si la hierba hubiera sido pintada, las rocas eran de colores tan variados como los tiene el arco iris, los árboles habían aumentado en número en consideración con los que había antes de cruzar las dos piedras.

Simba continuaba con su boquita abierta, mientras el rey Mufasa, camino con paso majestuoso hacia un tronco de madera de color morado que descansaba entre dos piedras de color rosa encendido.

Ven Simba, es tu turno de llamar a los mughucks- le dijo el rey a su hijo invitándolo a acercarse junto a él.

Simba no espero a que le invitasen dos veces, en dos saltitos estuvo junto a su padre con una mirada atenta a lo que pudiera pasar, ¿Cómo llegarían los mughucks? Ya sabía que no nadaban y no volaban; pero, la pregunta seguía llenándolo de curiosidad.

Simba- le dijo su padre al ver los ojos muy abiertos de su cachorro- primero debes soplar por este cuerno- le dijo mientras lo subía con su pata derecha a una piedra rosa para que alcanzara la parte superior del tronco; una vez que su cachorro estuvo arriba continuo- ahora debes soplar muy fuerte, con todo el aire que tengas, para que te escuchen. Ellos son muy tímidos hijo mío, y si no ganas su confianza desde este momento no vendrá nunca hacia ti.

Simba se sintió muy importante en esos momentos, era una prueba que superar para que su padre estuviera orgulloso –eso, y que realmente quería ver de una vez por todas que eran los mughucks; como imagino ustedes también lo esperan- no había tiempo que perder, reunió todo el aire que tenía, a la cuenta de tres soplaría, uno…-¿Cómo serían?...dos…-¿y si no les agradaba?...tres…-ya no había vuelta atrás.

Simba solto el aire, haciendo que el tronco retumbara con un extraño sonido; un sonido como un "plouggggggggggggg" demasiado largo, tan largo que sus oídos se taparon por el sonido.

Mufasa sonreía muy contento, su hijo estaba muy emocionado, al parecer no se había equivocado en que esto sería muy interesante para su pequeño cachorro. Simba bajo de la piedra rosa, mientras el color del cielo estaba en unas tonalidades naranjas y rosadas.

¿lo hice bien, papá?- le pregunto Simba a su padre meneando su cola, buscando su aprobación.

Por supuesto hijo, nadie lo hubiera hecho mejor que tú- le dijo el rey, alborotando el pelaje de la cabeza de su hijo- ahora solamente debemos esperar un poco, y en unos momentos llegarán.

Espero no tarden…- dijo Simba sentándose al lado de su padre.

De pronto se escucharon ligeros ruidos en la hierba, al igual que en algunos de los árboles que estaban a su alrededor, Simba estaba muy emocionado ¿Qué serían los mughucks? La pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde hacia muchas horas, sería contestada por fin, de pronto sintió que estaba sentado encima de "algo" ¡Miau! Grito el pobre muy sorprendido, algo había agarrado su cola. ¿agarrado su cola? ¿Cómo podía ser, si él no había visto a nadie?

Busco consuelo en su padre, pero para aumentar su sorpresa, este le sonreía complácido.

Felicidades hijo mío- le dijo levantándose- te has ganado su confianza… Simba como mi hijo y futuro rey, saluda a los mughucks…

Simba no podía creer lo que veía, su padre estaba de pie, la hierba cubría muy sus patas, pero en esa pequeña altura de hierba había muchos ojitos brillantes observándolo con curiosidad entre la hierba provocando que se moviera constantemente.

Los ojitos eran de colores muy brillantes, amarillos, verdes, azules, Simba creyó ver hasta unos pares de ojos rosas y morados, como las flores que salían en primavera. Se acercó olfateando la hierba unos sonidos como de risitas de niños se escucharon, de pronto Simba sintió que algo le tocaba la nariz, no pudo reprimir un ligero gritito de miedo, pero al estar ahí su padre entendió que no había peligro.

La cosita que había tocado la nariz de Simba asomo una pequeña manita peluda de cuatro dedos, como las de los changos o monos que Simba escuchaba entre los árboles cerca del manantial; pero, al contrario de esas, estas eran muy pequeñas, tanto que Simba pensó que se necesitarían unas dos para tocar toda su nariz.

El mughuck, pues se trataba de uno alzo la manita peluda una vez más, Simba se acerco y dejo que esta acariciara su nariz, el tacto era muy suave, como frotar la nariz con una flor que parece que sus pétalos están hechos de terciopelo. Era muy calientita, como cuando Sarabi lo abrazaba entre sus patas para que no pasara frío en las noches de la época de lluvias.

El mughuck se dio cuenta de que no había peligro con ese invitado, ya que solo sus invitados conocían de su existencia y del tronco para llamarlos. Una vez decidido asomo su cabeza. ¡Y que cabeza! Era muy pequeña, toda peluda de un color café capuchino, tenía unas orejas puntiagudas como las de los gatitos pero eran de color blanco, y su interior de color rosa de la cual salían unos cuantos pelos del color del pelaje de la cabeza del mughuck; sus ojos eran muy brillantes como algunos escarabajos que Simba había visto con Nala, su nariz era pequeña y parecía estar húmeda, parecía la nariz bulbosa de un osito.

Simba estaba muy interesado en tan extraña criatura, al principio pensó que era un monito bebé o alguna cría de otro tipo de monos que no conocía, pero, los mughucks no estan emparentados con los monos, porque tienen una cola peluga larga, que tiene decorados como anillos; como los lémures, pero no son lémures porque ellos no saltan de lado, como ellos. Además de que en comparación a su tamaño la cola mide el tamaño de dos mughucks; su cuerpecito es rechoncho y sus patas son cortitas al igual que sus brazos, en las patas también tienen cuatro dedos y no tienen garras.

¿Qué opinas de los mughucks, hijo?- le pregunto el rey Mufasa a Simba, mientras muchos más mughuck salían de entre la hierba mostrando diferentes colores en el pelaje, y diferentes diseños en las colas.

Son geniales papá- dijo Simba mientras unos dos o tres mughucks lo señalaban como si miraran a un dios (porque por el tamaño y presencia y eso que Simba era un cachorro; eso les parecía)- ¿no hablan?

Se comunican por gruñidos y sonidos; pero todos parecen risas o sonidos de bebé- le contesto el rey Mufasa mientras levantaba a dos mughucks con su pata derecha- yo creo que son tiernos; además cuando los encontré cuando era niño y en ese momento me sentía triste, pensé que eran una gran compañía, aun vengo en ocasiones, o venía antes de que tu nacieras a visitarlos- continuaba contando el rey Mufasa mientras los mughucks bailaban a su alrededor- ¡Casi lo olvido!, Simba ruge para ellos.

Pero papá- dijo Simba un poco apenado- mi rugidito-(como lo llamaba el tío Scar)- no les va a gustar, suena feo.

Vamos Simba, ya verás lo que pasa cuando rujas- le dijo su padre dándole ánimos.

Oh, esta bien- dijo un apenado Simba, que reuniendo aire soltó un rugido parecido a un "Murgiauh! Ó algo intermedio entre un ronroneo y cuando te atragantas al tomar agua.

Los mughucks no lo vieron como algo tonto, apenas Simba dio su rugidito, los mughucks comenzaron a bailar más ánimados ahora a su alrededor, era como si el rey Mufasa ya no les interesara, Simba era la estrella que ahora todos los mughucks querían ver.

Simba no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero disfruto que los mughucks se emocionarán tanto con algo tan simple.

Eso mismo paso, la primera vez que vine- le dijo el rey Mufasa abriéndose camino entre los mughucks con cuidado para no pisarlos- les rugí como tú lo hiciste para que se alejarán, ya que me habían rodeado pero en lugar de eso comenzaron a tratarme como su rey.

Y tenía razón el rey Mufasa, ya que los mughucks sin saber Simba de donde, les estaban ofreciendo mucha fruta, nueces, moras, y demás que pudiera comer un mughuck hasta insectos les ofrecieron; en ese momento Simba los rechazo (con el pasar del tiempo, claro que los aceptaría con gusto)

A los mughucks les asustan las leonas, lo he comprobado, una vez les intente hacer entender por señas que si podía traer a tu madre conmigo para que los viera, ya que al ser peludos, supongo que las leonas se sentirán felices de verlos; pero, ellos se negaron diciéndome por señas (o eso creo que entendí) que ellas no, porque su rugido es muy fuerte- dijo el rey negando con la cabeza cuando un mughuck le ofreció una toronja.

Papá, pero las leonas no rugen tan fuerte como los leones- dijo el pequeño Simba confundido.

Lo sé, pero yo nunca he rugido, desde que me creció la melena frente a ellos- dijo el rey guiñándole un ojo a su hijo- no quiero que se asusten y no vuelva a verlos, en ocasiones Simba, uno deja un poco de largo sus obligaciones como rey, y se da pequeños respiros, yo prefiero después de un largo día de "Me reporto majestad, con el informe matutino" de Zazu, venir y verlos; los mughucks son tan sencillos y armoniosos que me hacen distraerme al menos por unos momentos de tanta presión.

Pero, papá yo nunca he visto que no estés al pendiente de los asuntos del reino- dijo Simba mientras los mughucks señalaban sus orejas y las del príncipe.

Porque lo hago en ciertas noches, cuando tu ya estas dormido- le dijo el rey mientras los mughucks estaban muy entretenidos entre la melena del rey.

Los colores de la tarde se fueron apagando, Simba pensó que ahora que ya era de noche su padre en cualquier momento le diría que regresaran, pero para su felicidad, cuando todo se puso oscuro, los mughucks empezaron a traer atrapadas entre sus manos una enorme cantidad de luciérnagas que al ser liberadas llenaron todo el lugar con su luz.

¿Por qué no había visto este lugar, cuando juego con Nala?- le pregunto el cachorro a su padre.

Porque Nala y tú, no habían sido invitados hijo- le dijo su padre- ahora yo te invite, y los mughucks dejaran que los visites cuando tu quieras.

¿Y si invito a Nala y le digo que no ruja?- le pregunto Simba mientras los mughucks seguían bailando a su alrededor y entonando lo que parecía una canción.

Bueno, inténtalo si quieres, pero me gustaría que esto quedara como algo entre tú y yo- le dijo el rey.

¡Guau, un secreto padre e hijo!- dijo muy emocionado Simba- ¡Sí!, este será nuestro secreto, me voy a portar muy bien todos los días, y cuando Zazú no este, tú y yo vamos a venir a jugar, iremos a comer con Jwahir, y todo el día será nuestro.

Los planes del pequeño Simba eran cada vez más imaginativos, hasta sugirió que trajeran un cocodrilo para que los mughucks lo conocieran; afortunadamente su padre no expreso mucho interés al respecto y el pequeño decidió no invitar al cocodrilo.

La noche brillaba con las luciérnagas y con las estrellas que despertaban en el cielo. Simba comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, estaba cansado, y los mughucks parecían no cansarse nunca, Mufasa noto que su pequeño cachorro ya quería dormirse, y pensó que Sarabi ya había estado mucho tiempo sola, aunque no lo quisiera el rey seguía pensando en sus obligaciones como monarca, pero no por eso había descuidado a su hijo en este mágico día para él, como su padre lo había hecho con un pequeño Mufasa hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Es momento de irnos Simba, despídete de los mughucks, es hora de regresar- dijo el rey mientras se ponía de pie.

Simba estaba ya muy adormilado, y solo alcanzaba a decir un "adios mughucks, mañana nos vemos para jugar" o frases semejantes. Un mughuck, el primero que había visto se acerco a él cuando estaban a punto de partir y le entrego una extraña piedra, era redonda como si estuviera formada por tres círculos a forma de cabeza de osito, Simba la acepto pero no sabía donde guardarla; el mughuck lo vio y la puso en la cabeza de Simba, el pequeño la acepto para no ser descortés pero se dio cuenta que al primer paso se le perdería.

Gracias, amiguito- le dijo Simba mientras lo abrazaba con su garra derecha- no sé tu nombre; pero, te pongo uno nuevo, ahora yo te llamaré Mucky.

El pequeño mughuck salto muy emocionado y Simba vio como los demás mughucks lo miraban con respeto, como si solo por ser abrazado por Simba ahora fuera más importante.

Listo Simba, es momento de partir- le dijo su padre.

Simba se despidió una vez más de sus nuevos amigos, mientras Mucky le decía adios con su pequeña mano peluda, cuando Simba cruzo una vez más por las dos rocas a manera de puerta y volteo hacia atrás, la sábana estaba como siempre, no había rastro de los mughucks, agito su cabeza para sentir la piedra que Mucky le había dado pero, como imagino la había perdido, no por eso el príncipe se sintió triste, estaba muy contento por todo lo que su padre le había enseñado, Mufasa lo coloco en su espalda y reanudaron su marcha de nuevo hacia la roca del rey, Simba se mecía en la espalda de su padre y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.

Ya estaba avanzada la noche cuando regresaron, Sarabi les esperaba afuera, al verlos llegar los recibió afectuosamente, ambos padres acostaron a Simba para después irse también ellos a descansar.

Una vez más el sol asomaba su faz en las tierras del reino de los leones, Simba no se había levantado temprano, de un salto Nala lo despertó para que fueran a jugar.

Oye, porque no estuviste ayer, te escapaste para no tomar tu baño- le pregunto la pequeña leoncita mientras Simba se desesperezaba.

Estaba con papá- dijo Simba- y es un secreto, no puedo contarte.

Eres muy malo- dijo Nala fingiendo enojarse- oye ¿qué es eso?

Nala señalo algo que estaba junto a Simba una piedra que nunca había visto, como una cabeza de osito. Simba sonrió para sí mismo, no había sido un sueño, si había visto a un mughuck.

Es de un amigo- dijo Simba- un amigo me lo dio.

¿Y como se llama tu amigo?- le pregunto Nala- ¿señor imaginario?

No, se llama Mucky- dijo Simba levantándose para ir al abrevadero a tomar agua.

Simba salió a jugar con Nala como siempre, el rey Mufasa observaba todo desde la cima de la roca del rey, contento de haber pasado un gran día con su hijo. Un día que Simba siempre recordaría como "un día con papá".

Fin.


End file.
